Water Wings
Water Wings (Just "Water" to her friends) is a pegasus pony who is an expert swimmer. Born and raised in Trottingham, she moved to Ponyville on July 5, 2014. Appearance Water Wings is a blue pegasus of average size. She has a light blue mane and tail that are very long. In fact, they both almost drag on the ground! Her mane is almost always messy as well, as she never remembers/bothers to brush it. (Rarity would have a fit!) She also has light aqua blue eyes similar to her mane color, but slightly more green. She is usually wearing saddle bags when in public. Cutiemark Water Wing's cutiemark is a life-preserver, with alternating red and white stripes (4 red, 4 white,) with two light blue wings of a similar color to her mane coming out of the sides. Talent Water Wings is a swimmer. She uses her wings to propel herself very fast through water, but she is also capable of swimming quite quickly using hoof-propelled strokes. She enjoys swimming both in recreational and competitive situations. She also can hold her breath for longer than the average pony, due to practice. Background Water Wings was born in Trottingham on June 19, 1998. She is currently 16 years old. She grew tired of city life and moved into an apartment at 44 Poppyseed Road in early July 2014. Career Water Wings has participated in and won many races and competitions involving swimming. She keeps a shelf full of all her trophies and medals in her apartment. Equestria Games Water Wings competed in the Long-Distance Wing-Propelled Swimming Race in the 2014 Equestria Games, earning a bronze medal for coming in third. (She was, of course, competing for Trottingham.) The medal is the centerpiece of her award shelf. Expertise She is trained in CPR and is an experienced life-guard, having worked for 2 years at a Trottingham public beach. She is also an Equestrian Red-Cross certified swim instructor, able to teach levels 1-6 and life-guard training. Family & Relationships Water was raised by her father, Cloud Tracker, and her mother, Sky Sweep, both experienced weather ponies. They support her and attend all of her competitions. She also has a younger sister, Sketch Book, who is 12 and recently got her cutiemark. Sketch is a talented drawer and artist, and idolizes her older sister. Sketch lives with Cloud and Sky in Trottingham. She only has a hoof-full of friends in Ponyville, all her old ones still being back in Trottingham. She corresponds with them by TB, or sometimes just hoof-written letters. She also has never dated anypony before, but is hoping that she will find a "special somepony" someday. De-De On August 1, 2014, an odd gray mare appeared in her living room in a huge bang of light. After many misunderstandings and a very odd conversation, it turned out that the odd pony was actually HER from an alternate universe. Apparently, she came from a universe where the events of The Return of Harmony happened differently. In her universe, Discord managed to Discord Celestia before she could send Twilight the letters that changed her back to normal. He then went on to Discord everypony and rules that alternate Equestria. After becoming Discorded, over the course of more than two years she changed her name to De-De, cut her main and tail, got nine piercings on each ear, and began wearing black boots and a jean jacket. She still has her TB which oddly made the trip over with her. Water sometimes calls her "De". Neither Water nor De knows how De got there, but De now lives in Water's apartment, although she doesn't leave it much, due to the fact that a Discorded pony would draw a lot of attention. As soon as she entered the universe, her TB somehow set up a page for her, @mlp_DeDe. Harry Otter On September 8 2014, Water Wings passed by Fluttershy's adoption booth while putting up advertisements for swimming lessons around Ponyville. She stopped by and asked if she had any animals who were good at swimming. Fluttershy then gladly introduced Water to an otter named Harry. After chatting about his needs and such, Water took Harry home with her. She likes to take him swimming with her, and they often race each other. Harry likes muscles and crayfish best, and sometimes catches them himself when they go swimming, otherwise Water collects them for him. He is a bit of a prankster, and has a habit of spending a lot of time in the bathroom getting his coat just right in the morning. Tweet Bird Water named her TB "Splash", even though some ponies think it's odd to name a Tweet Bird. Splash is male, and usually resides in Water's left saddle bag (the right one contains swimming supplies and other assorted objects), which she modified so there are holes he can observe from. It's hard to notice the holes unless you are specifically looking for them. Splash, ironically, doesn't like swimming. He's not afraid to make known his opinions when he disagrees with one of Water's ideas. But he is very loyal, even if he thinks what Water's going to do is completely moronic and/or dangerous, he will follow her to the end with nothing more than a face-wing. Category:OCsCategory:MaresCategory:Pegasi Category:Inactive Characters Category:Articles in need of an update